Daddy ! I Want You
by Snowysmiles
Summary: Kecerobohan kecil yang dilakukan Choi Siwon sudah membuka dunia baru bagi Choi Kibum, anak angkat Siwon yang masih berusia 7 tahun. SIBUM story / InnocentKid!BUM & Daddy!WON


.

.

.

"Baby ~~ Ireona ~~ " 2 jari tangannya mencubit gemas pipi bulat sosok yang tengah terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Pandangan sepasang obsidian tajamnya semakin intens mengamati gerakan bibir merah yang tengah merancau tanpa suara. Hanya dengan melihat gerakan bibir merah menggoda itu saja sudah membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

Dua sudut bibirnya tertarik kesamping melihat tubuh mungil yang berada dibawah kurungan tubuhnya nampak menggeliat. "Nae baby Bummie ~ kyeopta ~~" gumamnya samar lalu merendahkan wajahnya, kemudian bibir tipisnya menyematkan kecupan singkat didahi bocah bernama **Choi Kibum**, bocah berusia 7 tahun yang merupakan anak angkat **Choi Siwon**.

"Bummie ~ Ireona, chagi." Namja tampan itu kembali mengusik mimpi indah bocah yang sudah 2 tahun ini menemani kehidupannya. Telapak tangannya yang besar mengusap pelan pipi bulat Kibum yang teramat halus ketika disentuh. Siwon mendekap erat tubuh mungil Kibum, lalu menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada kulit leher bocah cantik itu guna mengendus aroma tubuh Kibum.

"Ummmhh ~~" Erangan pelan disuarakan Kibum ketika memaksa terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Kelopak matanya yang semula terasa lengket kini tengah mengerjap imut. Retina matanya menangkap wajah ayahnya yang berada tepat didepan matanya. Tapi yang lebih membuat kaget Kibum adalah bibir mungilnya yang terasa basah dan panas disaat yang bersamaan.

"Daddy ~~" ucapnya sesaat setelah Siwon melepaskan ciuman paginya.

"Selamat pagi, Kibummie baby," balasnya singkat kemudian mengecup kembali bibir merah Kibum.

Dan memang seperti itulah hubungan ayah – anak yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Choi Siwon selalu mengutamakan keberadaan Choi Kibum dalam hidupnya. Hingga namja muda itu tidak memerdulikan keberadaan orang lain yang sibuk menarik simpatinya. Terlebih banyak yeoja yang berusaha menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan berusaha mendekati Kibum terlebih dulu agar bisa menarik simpati Choi Siwon, sang ayah muda.

.

.

.

**Daddy ! I Want You**

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Choi Kibum**

**Rate : M (**dirty-talk only**)**

**Genre : Romance **

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

! **YAOI**

**.**

**InnocentKid!Bum & Daddy!Won**

.

.

.

"Daddy…" Langkah kaki Kibum yang dibalut sepasang sandal dengan motif kelinci menapak pada lantai kamar ayahnya. Satu tangannya mendorong pelan daun pintu berwarna putih bersih hingga setengah terbuka.

Biasanya Kibum melihat ayahnya sibuk mematut diri didepan cermin sembari memasang dasi. Tapi suasana kamar ayahnya sedikit berbeda hari ini. Kibum mengerutkan dahinya heran. Padahal ia akan meminta bantuan ayahnya yang tampan untuk memakaikan seragam sekolah seperti biasanya.

" AH !"

Sontak tatapan mata Kibum menoleh ke sumber suara yang tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Suara nyaring yang baru saja didengarnya berasal dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ahhhh ~~ YEAH !"

Lagi. Kibum mengernyit bingung mendengar suara ayahnya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

**SREK**

Pintu kamar mandi itu tergeser kesamping. Sosok mungil Kibum mengerjapkan sepasang matanya polos saat melihat tubuh telanjang ayah-nya yang berdiri didepan wastafel, dengan posisi memunggungi pintu kamar mandi. Sehingga obsidian jernih Kibum hanya menangkap tubuh bagian belakang ayah-nya yang nampak kekar.

"Daddy ~~" Bibir merahnya mengerucut imut ketika panggilannya tidak segera dijawab langsung oleh ayah-nya seperti biasa. Dan tanpa sadar indera penglihatan bocah kelas 2 SD itu mengarah pada kaca besar – yang memantulkan refleksi wajah ayahnya – yang dikagumi banyak yeoja diluar sana.

Dengan tatapan sepenuhnya polos, Kibum hanya diam melihat wajah ayahnya terdongak keatas, hingga menampakkan otot lehernya yang menegang. Telinganya juga samar-samar mampu mendengar helaan nafas ayahnya yang terengah dengan cepat.

Baru selang beberapa detik, Siwon tersadar dengan kehadiran Kibum ketika sepasang matanya bertatapan dengan cermin besar didepannya. Pantulan tubuh mungil Kibum yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandi membuat desakan keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuh ayah muda tersebut.

Siwon tidak pernah menduga jika mata anaknya yang masih suci harus ternodai dengan ulah memalukannya. Seandainya Siwon tidak keras kepala, ia pasti sudah terlebih dulu mengunci pintu seperti biasanya sebelum melakukan 'kegiatan solo'.

Siwon tidak bisa mengelak jika pacu jantungnya semakin cepat. Didalam otaknya tidak sedikitpun terlintas ide untuk memberikan alasan yang logis bagi anak seusia Kibum, yang penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan yang menggebu.

Tangan kirinya terangkat diudara lalu mengusap pantat Siwon yang tak tertutup selembar kain. "Daddy sedang apa ?" Kibum bertanya sembari menggerakkan kelima jari mungilnya diarea pantat berisi ayahnya.

"Ummhh ~~" Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuhnya. Sentuhan telapak tangan Kibum yang meraba salah satu anggota tubuhnya dengan cepat membuat syaraf tubuhnya kembali menegang.

Siwon menggeram rendah sembari menatap nyalang pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Ia tidak mungkin membuat anaknya ternoda hanya karena sisi lain dirinya. Selama 2 tahun ini Siwon hanya memusatkan perhatian pada Choi Kibum, hingga ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar melirik yeoja disekelilingnya.

"Kibummie ~~ " Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan bocah kecilnya. Bibirnya menampilkan senyum tipis sembari berusaha memperlihatkan wajah lembutnya seperti sedia kala. "Daddy umm ~ sedang berolahraga, baby," elaknya.

"Umm ~~" Kibum menggembungkan pipinya lalu bergumam samar. Sepasang matanya berkedip berulangkali ketika wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan alat vital ayahnya yang masih mengeras. "Lalu ini apa, daddy ?" Kibum menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kearah ujung kejantanan Siwon yang menarik perhatiannya.

DEG !

Siwon menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat ketika merasakan jari telunjuk mungil Kibum menyentuh tepat pada kepala kejantanannya. Mata tajamnya mengawasi gerakan ujung jari anaknya yang mengusap jejak sperma yang tertinggal pada ujung kejantanannya. "Baby ~ NO ! "

Terlambat. Siwon terlambat sepersekian detik menahan gerakan Kibum yang mengulum jari tangannya yang dihiasi cairan berwarna putih pekat.

"Mmm ~~ mashita !" serunya dengan mata berbinar senang. "Bummie mau lagi, daddy ~~" Mulut kecilnya sudah terbuka lalu memajukan wajahnya kearah kejantanan ayahnya yang berada didepan wajahnya.

"NO !" Tangan besar Siwon menahan gerakan kepala anaknya yang menyisakan beberapa inchi dari batang kejantanannya.

"Huh ?" Bibir bawahnya sengaja disembulkan lalu memberikan tatapan kecewa karena larangan Siwon.

Namja dengan marga Choi itu merasakan hantaman rasa sakit diderita kepalanya. Kepolosan Choi Kibum harus ternoda karena sikap cerobohnya. "Dengar baby ~ Lupakan apa yang kamu lihat baru saja. Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi. Arraseo ?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Choi Kibum hanya bocah berusia 7 tahun yang memiliki sifat keras kepala. Tidak akan mudah merayu Kibum.

"Dengar Bummie ~ Cairan yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulutmu itu akan membuatmu sakit. Jadi jangan dilakukan lagi, ne ?" Siwon memberikan tatapan memohon, berharap alasannya kali ini bisa membuat anaknya mau menyetujuinya.

Dugaan Siwon salah besar. Kibum tidak memberikan respon apapun selama 2 menit. Bibir merahnya yang selalu mengeluarkan suara celoteh menggemaskan kini terkunci rapat. "Tapi cairan punya Siwon daddy enak. Bummie suka…" jawabnya lancar.

"Tapi cairan itu bukan untuk dimakan, Kibummie ~~" Entah kenapa Siwon merasa sangat sulit meyakinkan mengenai larangannya pada Kibum agar tidak lagi merasakan cairan spermanya. 3 kali lebih sulit dibanding ketika dirinya dihadapkan pada klien yang sering ditemuinya.

"Arraseo. Cairan punya daddy masih ada di lantai." Jari mungilnya menunjuk beberapa cairan sperma yang membasahi lantai dingin kamar mandi. Matanya dengan jeli melihat cairan putih pekat yang sangat kontras dengan lantai marmer kamar mandi yang berwarna hitam.

Kibum segera berjongkok dan mengusapkan jemari mungilnya pada lantai dingin kamar mandi. Senyum merekah terpasang pada bibirnya saat melihat cairan sperma sudah membasahi kelima jemari tangannya.

.

.

.

Siwon menyerah. Hanya kali ini saja dirinya membiarkan Kibum merasakan cairan sperma langsung dari penisnya. Jika ayah muda itu terus menolak keinginan Kibum, maka bisa dipastikan bocah itu tidak akan pernah berhenti bertanya sampai apa yang diinginkannya terpenuhi.

"Ingat Kibummie, hanya kali ini saja Daddy mengijinkanmu melakukan ini. Arraseo ?" Telapak tangan Siwon menepuk pelan puncak kepala anaknya yang membalas tatapan matanya.

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Bukan karena bocah imut itu paham akan ucapan ayahnya, melainkan karena dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan cairan putih yang menurutnya enak itu.

"Ne, Daddy," tukasnya cepat. Wajahnya beralih menatap kejantanan appanya yang sedikit berada diatas wajahnya. Mengingat tinggi tubuh Kibum dan Siwon memiliki rentang terlampau jauh.

"Good boy." Siwon menyentil pucuk hidung Kibum pelan. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil anaknya lalu membawanya keatas ranjang dengan posisi mendudukkan bocah itu ditepian ranjang.

Kedua tangan mungil Kibum melingkupi batang kejantanan Siwon lalu mengarahkannya pada bibir mungilnya. "Selamat makan ~~" ucapnya riang sebelum memasukkan kepala kejantanan milik Siwon kedalam mulutnya.

"AHHH ~~"

.

.

.

**_END_**

.

.

.

Lama-lama kalo buat FF dengan menggunakan tokoh Kibum sebagai anak kecil yang menggemaskan, aku pasti bakalan nambahin embel-embel summary :: **pervy!Snowysmiles** ! T_T

Doyan banget sih anak kecil seimut Kibum dijadiin subjek fantasi absurd-ku #orrzzz Maafin Tante Dee yah Bummie baby mumumu ~~ Yang penting kamu engga digrepe sama Daddy-mu yang sok polos di FF ini LOL ~~ Tapi engga tau juga sih kalo kamu udah gede, si Daddy bakal ngdiem-in kamu kayak sekarang atau engga xoxo…

Bagiku, Kim Kibum tetep imut makanya aku menggunakan tokoh Kibum sebagai anak kecil. Nah, berhubung muka Siwon terlampau ganteng dan jarang ngliat dia pasang wajah imut, ya nasib dia dapet peran namja dewasa terus xoxo…

Annyeonggg ~~~


End file.
